Invisible Touch
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Drabble/AU/SasuSaku/ - There's no better situation than being loved by a secret agent -


Title: Invisible Touch

Length: Drabble

Genre: Fluff, Drama, Friendship

Rating: All Ages

_Original story written by me, posted on my personal blog. __With different characters_

―_January 2013_

* * *

"_There's no better situation than being loved by a secret agent."_

"Ino―tidak, tidak. Yamanaka Ino, demi tuhan dengarkan aku dulu!"

Aku melepaskan erangan pelan tertahan begitu rasa sakit yang sama menyerang sisi kepalaku. Bagus sekali, _migraine_ menyerang di saat-saat yang tak tepat. Ditambah lagi aku sedang ada dalam percakapan dengan Nona Yamanaka.

Jangan sekalipun berharap kau ada dalam kondisi sakit jika berbicara dengan Ino. Mulut anak itu kadang harus benar-benar kusumpal agar mendapat kesempatan bicara.

_Everything seems hard for me, even when the sun hasn't come up._

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Kau mendengarku, kan?" Kataku, sekali lagi, dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan―takut jika Ino terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain, lalu ia bertanya apa yang kukatakan tadi, ah, terlalu malas untuk mengulangi kalimatku.

"_Jangan pergi keluar, jangan makan sembarangan, dan jangan terima telepon dari __Nyonya Tsunade__, kau dengar aku, __Saki__? Berbaringlah di bawah selimutmu, minum susu hangat, dan aku akan ada di apartemenmu nanti saat jam makan siang untuk menyuapkanmu nasi, oke? Selama aku belum datang, jangan lakukan hal-hal gila―nona __Haruno__, kau mendengarku tidak?!"_

Refleks, kujauhkan telepon dari telingaku. Suara Ino terkadang bisa mencapai oktaf-oktaf yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya, mengingat ia memang keluaran paduan suara di gereja waktu kecil―ia pernah bercerita padaku.

"Iya, _ma'am_, aku mendengarmu lebih baik dari seseorang yang terlalu sering memakai _headphone_," jawabku, memutar bola mata. "Lagipula aku hanya terserang flu dan _migraine_ ini hanya bonusnya. Aku akan baik-baik saja besok pagi."

Terdengar helaan napas ringan dari arah seberang.

"_Ya, ya, semoga saja tidak ada hal sinting yang kaulakukan sebelum aku datang. Baiklah, aku harus berangkat. Demi kau, kuhiraukan sepuluh panggilan telepon dari __atasanku__, kau tahu. Take care!"_

Terdengar suara sambungan yang diputus dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Walaupun cerewet, hanya Ino yang kupunya di negara ini―maksudku, ya kuakui aku payah dalam hal mencari teman. Itu saja.

Dengan satu gerakan, telepon tanpa kabel milikku sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan sekarang aku duduk di depan televisi, masih mengenakan piyama dan jas malam, dan perlu kutambahkan, udara dingin sekali, bahkan dengan pemanas menyala seperti ini. Harus berapa lembar kaus kaki lagi agar kakiku tidak terasa beku.

Untuk sedetik kemudian, tempat tidurku terlihat lebih menarik. Sialnya, aku lapar dan jam makan siang masih lima jam ke depan.

_Great. Now, I'm not as much as a pathetic grandma craving for food, but maybe sleep can help._

* * *

Yamanaka Ino mendengus berkali-kali. Begitu kakinya menapak di depan apartemen Sakura, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyerahkan sejumlah uang―yang ia tidak ingat jumlahnya―pada si pengemudi taksi, tidak lupa dengan embel-embel 'ambil saja kembaliannya'. Ia sudah telat dua jam dari waktu makan siang dan menunggu uang kembalian bukan alasan yang tepat sebagai penyebab Sakura telat makan.

Ia menenteng sekantung besar makanan empat sehat lima sempurna―setelah meminta Hinata memesankannya di restoran dekat gedung―di tangan kanan dan beberapa obat-obatan yang mampu ia raih saat berada di _k-mart _tadi. Sementara, tangan kirinya sibuk memegang ponsel, mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya.

'_Semoga __Sakura__ belum pingsan karena kelaparan,' _batin gadis itu.

_Lift_-nya berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya―setidaknya, itulah pikiran orang-orang yang tengah dikejar waktu. Umpatan pelan berkali-kali muncul dari mulutnya setiap kali sepatu hak tingginya tersandung karpet, tak sengaja menabrak orang, dan saat memasukkan anak kunci. Beruntung Sakura memberinya kunci cadangan.

"Saki, _I'm here. Wait there, don't move a bit_!"

Tidak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan selain menutup pintu dengan kaki, terburu-buru menuju meja makan, meletakkan makan siangnya di sana, dan melepas mantel. Tangannya bergerak cekatan―sekaligus gemetaran karena dingin―membuka bungkusan yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Hinata di kantor tadi.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada aroma makanan lain selain seporsi nasi, sup daging hangat, dan beberapa macam lauk yang ia bawa. Dan untuk sesaat, matanya menangkap semangkuk bubur yang masih panas di meja _pantry_.

Dirudung rasa penasaran, Ino mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya di ujung. Enak. Bahkan tersedia pula pasta yang masih dihangatkan di dalam oven, serta sup ayam yang masih mengepul di panci.

Sakura memasak?

'_Oh, tampar aku sekarang juga_.'

Gadis itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang semula terfokus di meja makan, melangkah pelan menuju area ruang tengah. Rapi. Bahkan terakhir ia berkunjung ke sini, ruang tengah Sakura lebih mirip ruang serbaguna dibanding ruang untuk bersantai. Wangi aromaterapi menyergap hidungnya ketika ia tidak sadar telah sampai di depan kamar Sakura.

Pintunya tidak seluruhnya tertutup dan Ino memilih untuk mengintip lewat celah yang tersedia. Di atas ranjang, sahabatnya tertidur pulas di bawah gulungan selimut, lengkap dengan kompres handuk di atas dahinya.

Ino mendorong pelan pintunya, berjaga agar sahabatnya tidak terlonjak bangun, melangkah berjingkat mendekati nakas di samping tempat tidur. Tidak ada benda-benda berarti. Hanya ponsel, mangkuk alumunium berisi air dingin, dan secarik _sticky notes_.

Eh, untuk apa Sakura menempelkan _sticky notes _di nakasnya?

Dan sepertinya, setelah ia pulih, Sakura harus siap dirudung berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh Ino, tatkala gadis itu menemukan sebuah nama asing yang tertulis di atas kertas berwarna itu―ya, tepat di bawah pesan singkat yang hanya tertulis:

_Cepat sembuh. Makanlah ketika kau bangun. _

_Sasuke Uchiha__, xoxo_

―_fin_

p.s: so, it's been a long time since I posted something in here. wonder if any of you still remember me? /slap hehe...

thank you for reading.. ^_^


End file.
